Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 9: Thursday (Pt. 2)
Looking at the stone, it's orange colour seemed to slightly glow, as if it meant importance. But it didn't have that effect of power. It was something else. "What I don't get, is why I have to keep it in this container." Jack said. "It looks similar to those stones on the film we watched a couple of weeks ago, and if they are them, then we might have one of the most powerful things in the universe." Vincentine explained. "Yes, but why from the biggest man-made explosion ever?" Jack asked. "I don't think any of us know that, but I wonder what we should do with it." Noisiv said. "I reckon we should keep it hidden, keep it's power secret." Earl said. They headed back to the UN to see what was happening, but things were far from good, things were getting thin between alliances. The world peace treaty could break at any moment. And what made it worse was that when they landed, everyone was talking about how Noisiv was actually Adult mumble in disguise. "Guys, what's going on here?" Jack asked. "We're worried what might happen tomorrow, and we're wondering who sent that nuke." "No one did, that solar flare caused the electrical systems to short out." Vincentine explained. All of a sudden, a loud rumble could be heard from out side, before the windows blew off, jet like winds racing through the building, when things started to clear, they saw what happened: A nuke landed several kilometres from the area. "Now who the hell did that?" Jack asked. "Oh no. Not now." Vincentine said. "What is it?" Noisiv asked. "The third solar flare, it'll activate all of the nukes, and make them go into random directions. We better leave." Vincentine explained. Jack managed to 3D print a long car, able to fit them all in. As they drove away, another, quieter rumble could be heard. Around the world, the third solar flare made every single missile go off. The Arcadians got to the airport and started to fly off, when another nuke exploded just a kilometre away. As they took off, they saw how bad things were getting, the world was going into pure chaos. "So what now?" Noisiv asked. "Well, what's the total death count?" Jack asked. "About 1 billion so far. Wait... 1.8 billion people." Vincentine said. "This is a disaster." Earl said. "You think? This has been 4 days of disasters non-stop." Jack said. They soon saw the unthinkable: The water was starting to get shallower. "Why is the water evaporating? And why is it so hot?" Jack asked. "Either the nukes are warming the planet, or the sun is starting to destabilise." Vincentine said. "What do you mean?" (D) Mumble asked. "I mean that the sun is on the verge of explosion, something has caused the sun to get unstable, if it explodes, it could lead to the destruction of Earth as we know it." Vincentine explained, they were now above South America. "Any songs that we could sing?" (D) Gloria asked. "You know, back when I could travel through time, I found this catchy song about nukes, it's from the 50's so it might be a little bad for anyone who doesn't like racism." "Um, okay, I guess any song is better then nothing." Who's Next – Tom Lehrer "First we got the bomb, and that was good 'Cause we love peace and motherhood Then Russia go the bomb but that's okay 'Cause the balance of power maintained that way Who's next? France got the bomb, but don't you grieve 'Cause their on our side (I believe) China got the bomb, but have no fears They can't wipe us out for at least five years Who's next? Then Indonesia claimed that they We're gonna get one any day South Africa wants two, that's right: One for the black and one for the white Who's next? Egypt's gonna get one too Just to use on you know who So Israel's getting tense, wants one in self defence "The Lord's our shepherd" Says the psalm, but just in case, we better get a bomb Who's next? Luxembourg is next to go And who knows maybe Monaco We'll try to stay serene and calm When Alabama gets the bomb Who's next? Who's next? Who's next? Who's next?" "Hmm, remind me never to let you sing." Jack said. They were now over at Antarctica, or what was left of it. The water had receded by a kilometre and there was little ice remaining. The only way they knew that they were in Arcadia bay as the remains of the Arcadia Skyscraper. As they settled down, Jack's watch played a little jingle, it was now Friday. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions